The present invention relates to a light diverting device for diverting a part of the light energy transmitted through an optical conductor rod and for taking it out.
The present applicant has previously proposed various ways for focusing solar rays or artificial rays by means of a lens or the like and by guiding them into an optical conductor, and further transmitting them through it onto an optional desired place for use in illumination or for other purposes.
However, in such cases, if the light energy propagated through the optical conductor can be diverted at the half way point and taken out of the optical conductor, it may be possible to improve the efficiency of such devices. In the past, such light diverting means didn't exist and it was inconvenient in some ways to utilize light-transmitting devices.